The World at Your Feet
by WordsmithofIron
Summary: Power is everything, It decides who eats and who starves. Imagine having the power to do almost anything you wanted, your only limit being lack of an imagination. That's Namikaze Naruto, a boy who wants to forge his own path. Whether it's fame or infamy.


**Yo!**

**I've finally decided to put something back here. Been a while, I thought I was dead for a second there. **

**I've got nothing else to say, so lets the show begin…**

* * *

The World At Your Feet

**Episode 1: **_**Of Jail Breaks and One Sided Deals…**_

…_**The Mastermind and The Rebellious Union…**_

**Bayville, New York **

_To a Villain, the entire world is his for the taking…_

There were various reasons why Principal Raven Darkholme utterly despised failure. There was the constant nagging feeling that usually accompanied, and the knowledge that her target was still alive and aware of her presence…

But out of all of these circumstances, she had an absolute loathing for the 'you have failed me' speeches her 'superior' seemed so fond of giving. She could not find reason to complain however, a severe tongue lashing was probably the least he could do from so far away…

Still, she hated sitting in her office chair, listening to _him _remind her of her past _failures_…

Yet here she sat, her face akin to a mask made entirely of stone, listening to _her_ _short comings_.

Like he was _perfect…_

"So am I to understand that you allowed the girl to _escape_?" his deep, booming, metallic voice filled the small, dark office. She silently thanked herself for having the foresight to shut her door and lock it, and even going so far as to her office windows. Paranoia had its perks.

"I wouldn't word it like that per say, She was _taken _from me. Charles and his underlings arrived at the last minute. What was I supposed to do? Scratch at their paint? Relieve myself in the exhaust vents?"

Her _superior's _tone was anything BUT amused. "Mind your tone, Mystique. I have little interest in your sarcasm." Despite how even he kept his tone, she could tell he was nearing his patience's end. "It matters not. We shall proceed with the next stage of the plan. The girl was not suited for our cause, but I have found one whom I believe may be."

That caught her attention. He'd been out recruiting without her knowledge? Who was she kidding; there were a handful of things he withheld from her. Still, she could always use another mindless minion.

"Really? And I suppose you'll want me to go out of my way to pick them up? Where are they this time, Alaska?" The image from the holographic sphere seemed to shimmer for a split second, before settling back. She knew the tell tale signs of his use of his powers.

He'd just destroyed _something_ in his _immediate area_.

"I remind you again Mystique, watch your tone." He voice was low and guttural, almost like a growl, reminding her of a predator warning its prey. She kept her face stoic but inwardly, she was in delight. It was always a thrill to see how far she could push him before he would take any actual action against her.

"Now then, this boy is _very_ special." The image of a cloaked silhouette disappeared and was replaced by an image of a teenage boy.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze." She soaked in his youthful appearance. His long, unruly platinum blond hair sticking out at every possible angle, even downward to obscure his eyes and ears from view. She noted how it appeared a bit frizzled. The pale cream tone of his skin. His short and lean build, given his average stature, he appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen. She was curious to his wardrobe however, something that probably contributed to his interest in the boy in the first place.

He was garbed in a standard dull gray jumpsuit with a set of numbers along the left breast. _'Serial numbers…'_ A juvenile detention center jumpsuit most likely. Though she couldn't see his eyes, his mouth was set in a solemn, flat line. His hands hung loosely at his sides, his posture was rigid, unnatural. _'they probably had to tase him…and quite a bit too, judging by the state of his hair.'_ That probably meant that this picture was dated. _'But just how dated…'_

It seemed her newest _minion_ was quite the problem child.

She suddenly remembered her superior was still talking. She turned her attention back to her boss in hopes of finding a bit more information regarding this 'boy' "…He has much potential. More than any of the ones we've acquired thus far." The picture disappeared, replaced by her superior's cloaked silhouette. "I've been keeping him out of Charles' ever watchful eye. This child could be the turning point for us. As such, I will _personally_ handle this matter myself. Mystique, you will set a place for him at the Brotherhood's base of operations."

Raven's face betrayed nothing, but inside she was definitely surprised. Usually he left all of the dirty work to her and the rest of the Brotherhood while he did whatever it was he did in his spare time. This boy MUST have been valuable if he felt that _direct intervention _was _necessary_.

"Fine, fine. I'll set things up back home. The boys aren't going to be too pleased about the lack of female energy in the house though. I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you want me to enroll him in Bayville?" He shook his cloaked head side to side "We shall place that aside for the time being. If it does not serve to further my goals then I will not be bothered with it. What matters at this moment, is that I bring the boy over to our cause. Anything else is irrelevant. Do you understand?"

Raven's narrowed her eyes at the hologram. _'Oh you say that now, but you'll come complaining to me about how I didn't take the necessary precautions…damn hypocrite.' _"Yes Magneto, I understand perfectly fine. When can I expect this boy to come into my care?" Hopefully it wouldn't be too soon she, did have other things to attend to today.

"Whenever I feel he is ready for your _care_. In the meantime, why not preoccupy yourself by training those halfwit minion's you call a _team_. I will no longer tolerate failure Mystique. We are too close to success for my plans to be foiled because of a group of incompetent teenagers. I will not be held back by such…_insects_."

At that moment, Raven seriously considered calling him a series of obscenities. Sure, the group of boys had prove to be complete and utter failures and she had seen smarter preschoolers, but she got the slightest feeling that he had lumped her in with that ridiculous group of…_insects_. No one discarded her like some kind of useless animal.

Not even the so called _Master of Magnetism_…

She answered back, her tone hard and emotionless, much like her facial expression "Yes, understood Magneto. I'll make sure everything is ready on my end. Now If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Not caring if he had anything further to say, she hit the button on the bottom of her desk, shutting down the holographic projector. With a sneer, she got up from her seat and turned and began pulling the curtains up on the window directly behind her table, letting a bright ray of orange light cascade into the room.

As she peered into the outside world, she let a sigh escape her lips. These things were beginning to get tiresome. Her work for Magneto was starting to take its toll on her, but she knew she had to persevere. The pay off was much too good to just let it pass her by.

"I do not enjoy being made a fool of by any one. Especially some spoiled brat with a god complex. Eric, I'll continue to play along with your little charade for now. But when the time comes-_and it will come_- you and I are going to have to have an out and I promise it will be most enjoyable…for one of us." The smile on her pale face promised pain for anyone poor soul who dared to cross her path.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

_To a Rebel, the whole world is his enemy…_

"Alright brats, it's time to turn in for the night." A large, burly Caucasian man shouted into his megaphone as he stalked up and down the rows of the St. Marion Juvenile Detention Facility Cafeteria. It was exactly nine o'clock at night, which meant that it was officially time for bed.

He relished in his authority as he watched boys and girls of various ages scatter about, trying to reach their cells. Some dropped out of conversations with their inmates, ducking in and out of the crowd to reach their cells. Others simply fell in line with the masses and proceeded orderly.

Despite the rush, no one dared to cross paths with Mister Barry Daniels, one of the most violent enforcers in this hellhole of a facility.

"NAMIKAZE, GET IT IN GEAR!"

Well, almost no one.

To the rest of the inmates, Barry was the end all and be all of St. Marion. No one dared to challenge his authority, and no one argued with his logic. It was a sure fire way to taste the business end of his standard issue black night stick. Barry even went out of his way to take extra shifts just to show the kids there was no reprieve from his brand of _justice_.

In his own mind, Barry Daniels was the _only_ law in St. Marion.

But of course with a great authority, there also come a rebel. One brave individual who would challenge that authority with his own free spirit.

In this case that 'rebel' came in the form of a skinny, five foot eight, blond haired boy wearing a long sleeved, orange St. Marion facility jumpsuit, casually watching the other inmates scatter about the various hallways from the safety and comfort of a filthy picnic table top.

This was Namikaze Naruto, the newest addition to the filthy halls of St. Marion, and the only person in the entire facility who was thoroughly unimpressed with Barry's reign of terror. He blissfully ignored the man as he stomped up to his table, weapon held at the ready. His attention locked on the various crowds of teenagers as they wandered through the halls to their cells, the other guards trying to maintain order.

"Didn't you hear me, Namikaze? I said it's time for bunk. Get your pale ass off that table before I make your skull into a piñata." Barry growled when the blond ignored him, casually scratching at the side of his blond nearly shaved head.

Regaining his calm, Barry tried again "Kid, I'm going to give you till the count of three to get off that table and get in line." Still, he got no response.

"One…" Naruto's attention switched to his hands, more specifically his right hand. He made a point of balling it into a fist and then opening it several times.

"Two…" he looked at the back of his hand this time, observing his small knuckles, the dirt under his nails. He made a mental note to clean them later.

"Three…" He **heard** the rustle of movement as Barry raised his night stick to strike him. He **felt** the wind shift as it flew toward his unprotected head…

He could almost **taste** Barry's disbelief when his hand wrapped around the night stick, mere inches from colliding with his head. He eyed the balding man from the corner from one of his gray eyes. His face showed no signs of struggle, as he inwardly laughed as the man tugged on the night stick to no avail. He wouldn't let it go.

Without a word, he gave the night stick a tight squeeze and smirked when he felt it crack in his grip. He let the pieces of the two plastic weapon fall to the ground, the sound of their impact drowned out by the collective footsteps and voices of the other inmates.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto got up from his seat and joined the other teenagers in going to their cells.

Barry looked down at broken halves of his precious weapon, then at the retreating form of the blond, unsure how to handle the situation. The boy had just accomplished a feat a man of his stature would find difficult. His shock quickly morphed into anger. Fine. If he wanted to play hardball, then he would happily oblige.

Naruto Namikaze would learn that his word was law. Or he'd break him until he acknowledged it.

_[Naruto's Cell]_

When he'd finally arrived at the dark enclosed space that was his cell he sighed. He took a good long look at his roommate sprawled out on his cot on the opposite side from his cot, which was lined against the wall nearest to the cell door. While he wasn't too fond of the portly African American boy, he didn't exactly have an issue with him…

Other than the fact that he seemed incapable of shutting up at the right time. Aside from that, the younger boy was merely a face without a name.

He dropped down on his cot and turned his attention to the ceiling. Whenever he didn't feel like sleeping, this was how he spent the following hours, awake staring at the ceiling until he passed out. It was usually difficult to sleep with the stench of urine and armpit permeating, but he found a way.

It annoyed him that they felt a window of any kind wasn't architecturally sound. Honestly, if they were worried about kids escaping, it would be easier to go out the front door. The yard surrounding this one floor facility was wrapped in a tight defensive net containing guard dogs and a high voltage electrical fence. He'd heard most of the kids here refer to this place as an internment camp rather than a juvenile facility, but he couldn't see it.

To a person like him, leaving this place would be breeze. He could literally kick the whole building down if he wanted too. But that would do more harm than good…

And then there was the fact that he had absolutely no where to go outside of here.

His thoughts went back to that little incident with the guard. He probably shouldn't have taken things so far, but he found the man amusing. He constantly flaunted his near seven foot height and muscle mass over the entire facility, daring anyone to oppose him.

Naruto thought that was the funniest thing in the world, considering that he could break every bone in the man's body with just his pinky finger.

He'd transferred here four months ago, from a facility in Arizona. He still pondered why they made a state wide switch but never the less rolled with the punches. This place was supposedly one of the more strict detention centers on the west coast. He didn't see it.

It was a far cry from jail, if that's what they were shooting for. He'd never been, but he'd heard enough stories to know…

Still, when he'd arrived they really tried to make it a point that they wouldn't tolerate any un-orderly behavior.

They decided to use him as an example, by listing everything that was wrong with his posture, attitude, appearance, even his hairstyle….

He rolled over on his cot and stared at the dirty gray steel cell wall. The brick like patterns seemed to form a maze as he mentally traced the lines across the room.

"Goddammit…this sucks." He muttered as he stared the wall down. It was never pretty when you were locked in a constant war with your 'morals'. _'Sure I could leave…and get chased down again? No thank you. I've learned enough times not to piss mom off. She's terrifying with that stupid shotgun...' _

He silently prayed that something would happen that would lead to him _accidently_ escaping this place. Something that wouldn't involve him punching a hole in a wall and tearing through the electric fence…

The sound of his plastic cell door swinging open brought him out of his reverie. Taken by surprise, he sat up on his cot to find out who is impromptu visitor was.

He was a bit confused as to why Barry Michaels was standing in the doorway of his cell giving him a hate filled glare.

"Namikaze, come with me…" he turned back around and walked into the hall. Naruto groaned as he threw his shoe clad feet over the edge of his cot and stood up.

He didn't really feel like dealing with Barry and his ego right now but he had no choice. Still, he hadn't even been in his bed for fifteen minutes before this Neanderthal decided to show his _authority_

Compared to how full it was an earlier, the dark, emptiness of the hall seemed to draw him in. What little lighting there was, flickered on and off, probably from a malfunctioning circuit.

Barry was leaning against the wall just across from his cell door, cautiously eyeing the blond as he mimicked his pose on the wall opposite to Barry

"You and I are going to get real chummy kid." Barry's deep voice called out. Naruto's eyebrow rose a tad. _'Is he trying to sound menacing? Who uses the word _chummy_' _deciding to play along he answered back "I'm not sure I understand…"

Barry's sneer didn't disappoint. "You owe me a new night stick you brat. I don't know how you broke the first one and I don't care. I'm going to teach you to follow the rules, starting with bad attitude of yours."

"All this over a night stick?" Naruto asked. He looked to both sides of the hall; He noted the absence of the usual blinking red lights of the camera, indicating they were turned off. The doors to each of the cells were pretty much sound proof so none of the inmates would hear any of this.

It seemed Barry wanted this to stay as _personal_ as possible.

He heard Barry push himself off of the wall and start walking down one end of the hall, in the direction of the cafeteria. His steps were loud and heavy, yet measured. It was almost like he was taking caution while trying to look as dangerous as possible.

'_Hilarious…'_

He looked over his shoulder and gave Naruto a look that said 'follow me'. Against his better judgment, he complied.

When they reached the Cafeteria Naruto leaned against the table top nearest his cell block hall, ready to bolt if he had to. Across from him, was Barry.

Barry made his attempt at looming danger, looking down at the smaller boy. He made a habit of puffing up his barrel like chest out whenever he tried to intimidate someone. He was already sure his pectorals were quite frightening, but the added visual was a nice touch. Everyone found his burly chest and broad shoulders combined with tree trunk like biceps to be quite frightening after all.

Therefore, he was quite vexed to see the blond give him the same lazy stare, seemingly unfazed by his act. They stood there staring each other down until Naruto finally spoke up "Look Butch, I'm not really in the mood for a staring contest. So if you called me out here to get lost in my baby blues then I'm going to go back in my cell and hit the sack." He was about to go and do just that when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, kid. You want to act like a badass? You're going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions." Barry pulled on the boys shoulder, effectively jerking him from his spot on the table and used his other hand to grab at his jumpsuits collar. "And I for one am going to enjoy dishing out those consequences." Barry leaned down until he was at eye level and grinned at the smaller boy's position, pulling him in a bit closer until they were face to face. This was what he liked the do best, assert his authority. He could see something in his eyes, something different. His expression had changed from that blank stare, to a more strained, serious look. _'Finally getting to em'. This kid isn't so tough after all.'_

"Butch, I'm going to give you until the count of three to let go of me." Naruto's voice came out as a barely restrained growl. He made a habit of flexing his hands again and again. His breathing hitched. All obvious signs of anger.

Unfortunately Barry, in all his hubris, mistook that for fear.

"One…" Barry tightened the grip on the boys shoulder. He heard the blonds knuckles pop,

"Two…" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Did he really think he was just going to sit here and be pinned to a wall? He was ready to knock this idiotic meat bag _through_ the wall.

"Three…" Before anything things got out of hand, a loud metallic screech erupted from behind Barry.

Now what transpired could have been described as an utter magnetic phenomenon, by both parties. Neither expected the steel wall on the other side of the cafeteria to literally _TEAR_ open.

And both found themselves curious as to the identity of the man wh_o _was_ levitating _through the hole.

Barry had long since released Naruto from his place on the wall. He stared in awe, as the man appraised both of the guard and prisoner. His royal purple cape fluttering in response to his levitation. The red metallic helmet on his head somehow mixed well with the shadows, enough to hide his facial features from _normal_ view. He stood, arms crossed in his red and black armor plated like uniform, ready for any type of retaliation.

"Naruto Namikaze." His strong voice was one demanding absolute authority, a leader. He uncrossed his arms and extended his left hand toward the blond "Come with me."

Naruto looked at Barry, who seemed frozen in place, then back at the man in the helmet and cape considering his options. The guy had just torn a hole in a thick _steel_ wall like it was made of _tissue_. _'Either he's a lousy thief or he's the answer to my prayers. What are his intentions though?'_

Deciding to play along, Naruto responded "What for? I don't like being told what to do. Especially by random bucket hat wearing cape covered clowns." The man in the helmet retracted his hand and let it rest at his side. "I have come to liberate you from this infernal human prison."

Once he heard the word 'liberate' Barry sprang into action. "Now wait just a damn minute!" He jumped in between the two, closer to the man in the helmet, bearing his teeth "If you think I'm going to let some comic convention reject waltz into MY _prison_ and let you take one of my prisoners, you've got another thing coming. Now you're gonna-" His tirade came to an abrupt end when a fist collided with the back of his head "Quiet Butch, the grownups are talking." He quipped as he watched the man hit the ground, unconscious.

"With him down…" he looked at the man across the narrow hall, still levitating as though it were the most normal thing. "What exactly do you want with me, bucket hat?" _'I'm getting a really spooky feeling from this guy. I'd better keep my guard up, just in case.'_ He relaxed when he felt a familiar tingle and saw a few purple sparks dancing round his hand.

Naruto's fists clinched when he saw the man move both hands but relaxed them when he saw they were traveling to his helmet. With a single tug the helmet came off, allowing the image of a man in his physical prime to be shown to the world. He tucked the helmet underneath one arm and let the other hand sweep through his medium length snow white hair, brushing it out of his black eyes.

"My name is Magneto and I have use for someone of your talents. I know of your abilities Mister Namikaze. I've come to offer you a place in my army…" Magneto said, watching for any type of facial response. So far the boy in front of him had proven to be as aloof as he'd expected. _'Good. He appears on guard. Unlike all of those other foolish children Mystique recruited.'_

"You don't say. You do know I'm _seventeen_ right? Not really old enough to join the army, and don't really care enough to actually want to." Naruto began to turn around… until he remembered that his cell doors locked when they were shut. He'd probably have to fight his way out of the cafeteria.

'_Dammit. I need the freaking keys. Why can't they just make a place that doesn't have assholes for guards who try to show how tough they are by beating up kids…'_

While he ran on, he barely paid attention as the other man spoke. "You misunderstand. I simply wish to offer you a place where you can be treated with respect for your talents, rather than imprisoned like some kind of deranged animal. Humans will never understand those greater than themselves, they refuse to accept the truth."

By now, Naruto had already fished the cell keys from the unconscious Barry's pocket, twirling them around his index finger. He gave the man a sideways glance before starting "Crazy talk aside. What's in it for me? I'm not into the whole 'rule the world' thing. And it's pretty obvious you have that intention. I don't care about glory or fortune either, so you can't offer me money."

Magneto arched a white brow in confusion "What more could you possibly want than to assume your rightful place in the world? I come offering you freedom…"

Naruto caught the keys mid twirl and gave Magneto a lazy glare "If I really wanted 'freedom' I would've busted out of here _myself_."

'_Ahh, I see the problem.' _"Then perhaps you face a different dilemma. I can offer you freedom _and_ a place to call home."

Naruto dropped the keys on Barry's chest and turned to face Magneto, a grin on his pale face. "_Now_ we're negotiating. What exactly are we talking about here? I work for you and do what? If it's steal stuff I'm just going to stay here. I _hate_ thieves…" he finished with obvious disdain.

Magneto shook his head "No, I am above such petty means. If I truly need to acquire something then t shall be done, and by my own hand. As for what you'd be doing…I'd assume you'd wish to discuss that at a more comfortable location." He said as he raised both of his hands.

Naruto observed in mute interest as the walls around them seemed to bend, the tear apart, as if in response to his command. He choked on a gasp when he saw the torn, gray steel bend and form into a medium sized round platform. Large enough for two people.

Magneto gestured the boy towards the platform, and he did, and then stepped aboard himself. The platform began to levitate higher into the air, stopping just a few feet of the ceiling. Naruto found himself wondering why exactly they built the building so large when it only had one floor all together.

With a wave of his hand, the ceiling tore itself apart, creating a rather decent sized hole. The platform rose through, passing by ventilation systems and other interior works, and then into the night sky.

Soon enough they were standing in the middle moon lit night sky, enjoying a subtle breeze of cool California wind.

"So…" Naruto began, looking down at the ruptured roof. "How exactly are you going to keep the police from coming after me anyway? And where exactly are we going to go?"

"I have an associate taking care of that matter. The guards are currently…indisposed. As for where we are headed, I have base of operations in Bayville, New York. Once we're the-"

"W-wait a second. New York?" Naruto shrieked, taking care not to accidentally propel himself over the edge of the platform. "We're going to NEW YORK? As in 'East Coast'? Like, on the other side of the damn continent?" he waved his hand around frantically, as if trying to shake the thoughts away.

Magneto gave the boy a curious look, before sliding his red helmet on his head "Yes. Is that a problem? I can guarantee you will be well taken care of."

"Uh, n-no. It's not a problem or anything." Naruto lied _'FUUUUUUCK! I was better off in the fucking cell.'_

"So…" he paused trying to get over his growing fears "Are we going to fly all the way there on this thing." He asked because he noticed the subtle increase in speed. Still, even by plane, the flight from Los Angeles to New York was bound to be 12 hours at least.

"No. I have a jet waiting. We will land at one of my hideouts and you will be taken to New York."

"Oh…"

Any and all conversation seemed to die out at that point. Naruto didn't complain though, he was content to with the view far above the city.

'_Well shit…this is the perfect way to spend my next few months…'_Sarcasm never tasted so…_bitter_.

* * *

**London, New England**

_To a Genius, the entire universe is an archive of intrigue…_

The sound of her apartment door slamming shut interrupted Catherine 'Wild-Cat' Carter from her peaceful reading time. She looked up from the book she'd crammed in her face and caught a glimpse of her guest.

All she saw was a figure in a long black cloak heading into her eat-in-kitchen on the other side of her small apartment, head lowered in thought.

She shut her book and carelessly tossed it on the coffee table where her feet where propped up. She flicked the lever on the side of her lazy boy recliner, and the seat came sliding up. "Hey…" she greeted. The cloaked figure stopped rifling through her refrigerator. They shut the door and brought several ingredients for a sandwich on the white, marble kitchen counter. She tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her left ear before tugging at the hair band wrapped around her short ponytail. "You're back sooner than I expected…" She saw them flinch in response, even beneath the thick fabric of the cloak they wore.

Knowing she had their attention now, she pressed on "How it'd go? Anything interesting happen?"

Her response was a series of unintelligible grunts, slapping mayonnaise on one end of the bread, then cheese. Ham and Roast beef came next. Lettuce and Tomato's. Dijon Mustard and then the other piece of bread. Catherine sighed as they turned around and went into the refrigerator again.

"Chips are in the cabinet above the sink" She supplied. They slammed the fridge shut and marched over to the sink, practically tearing her brown oak cabinet doors off their hinges. They reached for the unopened bag of cheddar cheese Doritos's and tossed them back on the counter next to their sandwich.

If it weren't for her disturbingly acute hearing, she would've missed a soft male voice whispering "He's out."

"Who's out?" She inquired.

The male in the cloak opened the chips and poured them onto a paper towel. "Ultimus…" he took a chip into his mouth savoring its cheesy flavor. "He escaped about an hour ago." He took a small bite from his sandwich.

Catherine gave the boy in the cloak an odd look "How did he escape? I thought he was going to be there for a few more months before he…ya know?"

The cloaked boy shrugged, placing his sandwich back on the counter "That's what I thought but he's obviously changed his mind. I'm honestly not surprised by anything he does anymore." He took two chips and threw them into his mouth casually. "He's unpredictable. Unreliable. He has a knack for screwing up the simplest things."

Catherine frowned at his negative attitude. She was about to make a few accusations of her own when a rather interesting thought made itself present in her mind. "Wait. How the hell did he escape? I'm pretty sure he was too scared out of his wits to leave. Now he's gotta deal with _her_ trying to track him down…not to mention law enforcement hunting hi-"

"He doesn't have to worry about the police."

"What? Why?"

"Because I took care of it. There was another man at the facility trying to kill the guards. I put them to sleep before he could do anything but still…" he paused to swallow another piece of his sandwich "The point is, he won't have to worry about the police. Besides he's heading to New York. I doubt they'll chase a child across the country over a petty crime like vandalism."

"I wasn't aware destroying a display in a museum and trying to fight law enforcement was a _petty crime_."

The boy shrugged again "He did what he had to. I'm surprised he actually stayed there for as long as he did but then again his mother can be quite persuasive."

Feeling a migraine coming, Catherine sighed and flipped the lever on her recliner sliding in back and leaning into the seat. She let out a breath of relief before turning her head back to the boy in the kitchen "You're seriously just going to sit there and admit you had a hand in his escape? His mother is going to be pissed when she learns what you've done. After she tracks his scrawny ass down she's coming for you."

The boy tugged at the hood over his head but otherwise said nothing. Catherine took it as a sign to continue " Despite how much you hate to admit it, you two are way too similar. Anyway, what's he doing now that he's out of Juve? Wandering the west coast again?"

"I already told you, he's going to New York to help some insane mutant extremist try to take over the world."

Catherine face palmed.

"And you didn't feel the need to stop him, why?" The careless shrug from the boy did its intended job "IDIOT!" Catherine's frustrated screech seemed to be offset by the fact that she hadn't moved from her lounging posture on the recliner. If he wasn't so far from her seat she would've smacked him across the face. "What were you thinking letting him go to New York? Do you know how much trouble goes on in that city? He's gonna screw up and destroy the Empire State Building! Think of all the debt he's going to rack up!"

"No he won't. He's going to be fine. If I know Ultimus, and unfortunately I do, he's going to be so afraid of his mother finding him that he's not going to do _anything_ that would draw attention to himself. That means he's going to be keeping a low profile. As for this 'Magneto'" he added air quotes for extra emphasis "I don't really know what his true intentions are and I don't care. He probably thinks he's gained a valuable asset by recruiting Namikaze…."

Catherine let out an unfeminine snort "Poor bastard doesn't know what he just got himself into. "

The boy nodded his head in agreement "Indeed and he's also unaware of his _condition_. But you know what they say 'Best Laid Plans' and all that nonsense." He stuffed the last of the chips into his mouth, silently enjoying their cheesy flavor once again.

An awkward silence fell over the duo and Catherine shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The sound of him munching on chips casually annoyed her. _Acting_ _as though his plans didn't just go down the crapper…_

She scratched at the back of her neck, a bad sign. The back of her neck only itched when something was about to go _horribly _wrong.

"You seem awfully calm for someone whose about to _'die'_ soon. Doesn't that scare you a little? How things are moving so fast?" Catherine asked as she tugged at the tail at the back of her head.

The boy shook his covered head "No, if anything it makes me feel impatient. I've been waiting for this since the day I was _'born'_. Ultimus is the same way…"

Catherine sighed in annoyance at his behavior "You really are too damn calm for this."

"And you're too damn high strung. Things are progressing. My personal feelings are pretty much immaterial at this point. All that matters is doing what needs to be done. Ultimus may try to run all he wants but he knows this as well as I do."

He spun around and tossed the paper towel in a white knee high waste basket next to the stove. "Besides" he added "I can easily destroy this_ 'Magneto'_ if he proves to be a threat to my plans."

Catherine groaned at the younger boy's attitude. "You're hopeless, you know that? Things are going to go to hell in a hand basket and once again, I'll have to sacrifice my nice and tranquil apartment to save you…I don't want to do that."

This time it was the boy's turn to snort "Whatever. Just make sure you do your part." Then he stomped out of the kitchen and marched right into the hallway leading to the only bedroom in the apartment; _her_ bedroom.

The sound of a door slamming shut cut through the silence that filled the apartment again.

"Fucking _blonds_." Catherine groaned "Annoying little bastards, all of em. Why am I held responsible for some brat with a psychotic mother? God, I need a life…"

She looked at her pasty colored legs propped up against the table and shuddered at the lack of color.

"And a tan…"

* * *

**Private Jet, Leaving California.**

_Live for yourself, by yourself…_

Naruto hated flying, he always would. Just the feeling of being thousands of miles in the sky, riding air currents bothered him to no end.

It didn't help that he was sitting across from a large man, adorned in what looked like rags, filing his inhumanely sharp…_claws?_

Apparently, his name was Sabertooth, Magneto's second in command.

And the reason why no one from the facility would be trying to track him down.

He shuddered at the thought. Better not to think what he had to do to make that come about.

Now he was trying to divert his attention anywhere but the feline-esque male in front of him. Something about the guy seemed to set his senses on high alert. The reason he didn't just move?

Well…he rather liked NOT having to get up from his seat just because some guy with the fingernails of a bag lady was creeping him out…

That'd make him sound like a pussy.

Which he wasn't…

With that in mind, it became clear as to why his attention was so focused on staring out the window to his left, taking in the sights…

Nothing like looking at a city from twenty thousand miles in the sky and thinking how much it would suck if the plane you were flying in suddenly took a nose dive straight to the ground.

Magneto had settled to his private quarters in the back of the jet, doing whatever it was he did back there. The pilot…well he didn't think there was one. It looked to be automated, which made his worries even stronger. He liked to push the thought aside though.

After all, if the plane did fall, it's not he would actually _die_ from the impact.

His mind was literally all over the place. But one thought kept making itself present.

'What exactly was going to happen when they landed in New York?' He had no real issues with the city, just the _citizens_…

And by citizens he meant a single person.

His mother sure did like to frequent trips to the Big Apple…something about various business opportunities.

All he had to do was lay low and stay out of the public eye, or any eyes. Magneto really didn't know who he was messing with, recruiting him for his _Mutant Extremist_ cause. He didn't really care for mutants that much. Plus he _hated_ taking orders from other people. It went against his code of conduct. Then again, he couldn't turn down an opportunity to leave that god forsaken juvenile facility and cause a little mayhem on the way. Sure he was put there for a reason, but that didn't mean he had to actually _stay _there…it was more like a suggestion…

A violent suggestion. One that involved dozens of threats regarding bodily harm and dodging a few shotgun shells.

He cast a glance at the small digital clock above the cockpit entrance. "12:57" the flight would probably last all night and then some…

Maybe he could get some shut eye, seeing as how he _was_ deprived of his nap and forced to listen to a madman ramble on about his plans for the human race and mutant superiority…

Yeah, a nap would be nice.

He just had to ignore Sabertooth's soul piercing gaze…

* * *

**This brings us to an end here, I was going to add more but I felt it would be like needlessly dragging things out. It feels weird to me but eh, I'm probabbly being all persnickety. Here's some pretty neutral news: Some of you may remember I said i was going to rewrite my fic Consequence. Well, I've decided to keep this and Consequence. I have absolutely no idea why though, it just sort of popped in my head one day. Can't really explain why, you all don't care but I'll be doing that and this. Anyway no guarantees about when exactly I'm going to update this. I've been pouring energy into another side project.**

**Peace out home skillets!**


End file.
